


Blood on a Blemish

by CatKyle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Babs this is why you don't trust me, Brutal Murder, Eventual Dick Grayson/Wally West, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i hurt our son, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: Wally comes home expecting to find his parents fighting, if only that was the case.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1: The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Babs, I'm sorry. I'm worse then Mom.
> 
> lol, kidding, I'm not sorry. suck ittttt~

Wally woke up in the filthy apartment he called home and recalled last night’s events. Pulling his knees to his chest, he looked hopelessly around the room. 

Flash had dropped him off in the backyard of his home after patrol and left him after ruffling his hair, promising to pick him up after school. Wally had walked in his back door, expecting to find his parents fighting in the living room or them both asleep. But what he found however, was neither. His mother was face down in the kitchen in a pool of her own blood and the house trashed. Furniture knocked over, the faucet running, spilling water onto the kitchen floor, and the counters were covered in her blood, as if she had been smashed against them. Wally ran to her side and kneeled down, cradling her in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face as he saw his mother’s face beyond recognition, only being able to tell it was her by her shoulder length brown hair and petite body he inherited from his mother. 

He hugged her face to his chest for a moment, getting blood all over his suit. The blood was cold and felt gross, but the grieving boy didn’t notice. The only thing in his mind was his mother that he had not gotten to say goodbye to. Wally laid his mother down back in the puddle and rose to his feet on trembling legs. He turned off the running faucet and quickly surveyed the house, looking for his father and hoping he wasn’t in the same state as his deceased mother. He looked in every nook and cranny but it was in vain. Wally sat down on his bed in his room and tried to comprehend what had happened. His mother was brutally murdered in the kitchen and his father was nowhere to be found. 

Wally hoped it wasn’t what he thought. His father had been getting violent lately during fights between him and his mother, slapping her across the face or bruising her arms by holding them so tightly in his hands. Wally had never imagined it could evolve into this. This made it real, it wasn’t something he could ignore anymore. Wally couldn't deal with the possibility that his father had done this, couldn't deal with the fact that his mother was dead, couldn't deal with everything that had been piling up since his mother had first thrown out "divorce" all those years ago. 

He went into autopilot, using his speed to run to a clearing in the woods in Colorado he had found while running a week ago, digging a hole, and quickly running back, grabbing his mother and gently setting her at the bottom. He filled the grave with dirt once again and ran back to his house. He cleaned up the blood and the water and fixed all the furniture he could. He threw out anything he couldn't like the TV with a shattered screen. Wally packed up everything he owned and set off towards Gotham.

Robin had told him about a safe-house he had in Gotham, it was a shitty apartment and looked as if you blew on it hard enough it would fall to pieces. He said that if there was an emergency he was welcome to stay there and to come and get him if it was possible. Wally wouldn't be talking to Robin about this, but he was relieved beyond belief that he had a place to go.

He put down his bags and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He scrubbed until his skin was bright red and raw, at the end only he could still see the blood on his hands. He dried off, threw on some boxers and a too short tee-shirt and passed out on the soft mattress. 

That brings us to now, Wally looking out at the rest of the room wondering what to do next. He went to go look at the time, but his phone was dead. He cursed, he forgot to charge it. He plugged it in and went to take a shower while it charged. He was massaging the shampoo into his hair when he started wondering if Robin had any bugs in the safe-house. "There's no way he didn't put any! This is Robin we're talking about." Wally thought out loud. He sped through the rest of his shower came out with a towel around his waist. 

Wally fished in one of his bags for some clothes to wear and grabbed some black skinny jeans and a Robin hoodie. He grabbed some socks and threw everything on along with his yellow Converse. He checked his phone and saw he had messages from Robin. All were asking him if everything was okay and that he was coming over. Wally texted him back telling him that everything was fine and that he didn't need to come over.

There was a knock on the window and Wally quickly opened it and let Robin inside. Robin noticed all his bags on the floor and chose to ask about that at some point. "Hey Walls. What happened? I don't think Flash said anything about an emergency." Robin sat down on the bed, pulling Wally down so their thighs were touching. "You didn't need to come over dude, everything's fine." Wally tried to convince his friend to no avail. "Wally, I know you, I can tell when something's wrong so spill, and I'll know if you're lying." Robin placed his hand on Wally’s thigh. Wally took a deep breath, the hand helping to ground him inside the mess that was his thoughts. “Everything’s fine, my parents just had a nasty fight and I had to get away for a bit. It was late so I didn't want to wake up Barry and Iris. Nothing happened.” Wally lied. Robin raised an eyebrow under his sunglasses. “You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself.” 

Wally panicked. “I’m not! It was just a really bad fight! Honest!” he hurriedly tried to assure Robin. “Walls, you’re a horrible liar.” He stated with a deadpan expression. “If you’re not going to tell me the truth I’ll find out myself.” Robin got up off the bed and made to climb out of the window before Wally grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop in his tracks. “I’m sorry Rob, I just can’t.” Robin pulled his hand out of his grip and pulled Wally in for a hug. “I need you to promise me something. Promise me that when you can, you’ll tell me what’s going on.” Wally choked up. “I… I can’t.” Wally was trembling so violently that he was practically vibrating.

Robin only held him tighter. He brushed away the tears that were falling down Wally’s face. He hadn’t even noticed. “Hey, Walls it’s okay. If it’s bad enough that it made you cry, it’s a serious problem. I need you to tell me.” The boy could barely get the words out. “I- Robin I can’t. I don’t want to think about it but I keep seeing her lying on the floor..” Wally collapsed in Robin’s arms sobbing. The bird picked the grieving redhead up and laid him down on the bed. He laid beside him and held him as the speedster sobbed into his neck. 

“R-Robin, can y-you stay here w-with me?” the boy weakly stuttered out through his sobbing. Robin tightened his hold as hard as he could without hurting him. “Of course Precious. It’ll be okay, I’ll keep you safe, love.” he reassured the redhead in his arms. “Should I text Bats to tell him I’m not going to school today?” he asked. “If y-you want to. Don’t tell him you’re with me, please?” Wally pleaded. “I won’t. I’ll tell him I got a time sensitive lead on a case.” Robin rolled onto his back with Wally laying on his chest. He pulled out his phone and texted Batman, quickly saying that he would also have his phone on silent and not answer any calls on his comm. 

Robin held Wally closer and relaxed. Wally had stopped crying by now and was just resting his head on Robin’s chest trying not to fall asleep after the crying episode. He slowly got up and made his way to the tiny kitchenette to make some breakfast. He had burned a lot of energy with all the emotions running high coupled with his heightened metabolism. Robin followed him and forced him to sit down on the couch while he made Wally a bowl of cereal. 

“C’mon, let’s watch Lucifer. A new season came out on netflix.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wally and Robin are sitting on the couch together, chatting about any random thing that comes to their heads. They had gotten progressively closer during the rather animated conversation over how an apple is better than a banana. “I’m telling you Walls, apples are better.” Robin argued. “Nuh uh! Bananas taste way better than apples and you can make so many more jokes about bananas than apples.” Wally retorted. Robin scoffed and wrapped his arm around Wally’s neck, turning back to the TV before quickly taking his phone out of his pocket and texting someone. Wally, curious, tried to look at who but Robin hid the contact name before he could see it. “Whatcha doing?” Wally asked. 

Robin glanced at him before turning back to his phone. “I’m texting a friend to get my work for today so I can do it here.” Wally looked at Robin. "Are you gonna tell her to bring it here or…?" He trailed off in a question. Robin scoffed in disbelief. "Why would I do that? I'm not gonna tell Bats or anyone else that you're unless you want me to. I'm going to tell her to bring it to her house, I'll swing by when I have to leave for patrol." Robin paused for a second. "Are you going to go on patrol with Flash or do you want to just stay here?" Wally sighed. "It would be the best option. We have to keep up the appearance that nothing has changed." 

Robin shook his head. “That shouldn’t be the only reason.” Wally rolled his eyes. “We can’t though. If I don’t show up Uncle Barry would ask questions and then the league might get involved if they figure out how big it is. Not to mention the team.” Robin’s breath hitched, he hadn’t figured out what happened yet. “Wally, how big is it?” He hesitantly asked. Wally froze in shock, he hadn’t meant to say anything about it. “... Can we just not talk about it? Please?” 

Robin shook his head again. “You said that the league might get involved. If it’s that big I need to know about it.” Wally shook his head violently. “NO! It’s fine, I got it under control!” Robin narrowed his eyes underneath his sunglasses. “Considering you’re here and not at school, I’m not so sure about that. Wally please! Let me help you.” Robin begged. Wally couldn’t seem to get the air into his lungs, couldn’t stop his stomach from flipping, couldn’t stop shaking or letting his mind wander to the places he thought he had risen above. Robin noticed his state immediately and recognised it as a panic attack and knew immediately what to do. 

He pulled Wally into a hug ad pressed his face against his shoulder. He had calmed Wally down from panic attacks before and just physical contact was enough most of the time to calm him down. He always felt a wonderful sensation when he got to hold Wally close, or just sharing a high-five. Robin still hadn’t figured out why, it doesn’t happen with anyone else. But now was not the time to wonder about that. Wally’s breathing was under control and he had his face hidden in Robin’s neck. 

“I came home and I thought I would find them fighting like everytime I came home.” Wally spoke up in a horse voice. “I wish I did. I walked in and went to the kitchen because I heard the faucet running. Mom was lying on the floor, I could barely recognize her. Her face had been smashed in on the counter and blood was everywhere. There was a stab wound in her heart and a bullet hole through her head. I saw her lying in a puddle of her own blood.” 

Wally spoke with no emotion, as if he was trying to block it out. “I don’t know how long I sat there, just.. holding her. After I put her back down, I looked around the house for my dad but I couldn’t find him. The house was trashed. I…” Wally broke down. Sobbing as he relived the memories. The boy clutched Robin’s shirt, who was horrified despite having heard similar stories. All they could do was hold each other as they were overcome with emotion. 

Wally tried his best to continue but was unable to, as the violent sobbing wracked his body. Robin was trying to block out the flashbacks of his own parent’s murdur. He could imagine the horror that Wally felt when he saw his mom and tears fell from his eyes. Wally looked up when one fell on his neck and brushed them away. “A-a pretty boy like you s-shouldn’t be crying. Your tears are t-the most priceless jewel on the p-plant.” Both boys laughed softly, but quickly went silent. There seemed to be this air around them, this energy that was sapping their voices and compelling them forward. 

The boys’ lips met in a kiss, over discovered feelings and shared sorrow. They stayed in a liplock with closed eyes until Robin’s phone rang, startling them away from each other. He quickly looked at the caller ID and answered. Robin got off the couch and started pacing. Wally knew he often did this during phone calls out of a need to stay active, so he wasn’t too put off. His mind was racing however, faster than it ever had before. Why had he done that? Did he hate him now? Or did he feel the same? Did he feel the same love that he’s felt all these years?

“What do you mean Batman’s in a coma?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment, I crave validation!~ 
> 
> I have also created an Instagram where i'll post updates over what's going on in my concerning updates and just ask your opinion over events that might happen in my stories. The username is cat.kyle.fanfic if you wanna check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment, I still crave validation. =^-^=


End file.
